Teardrops On My Guitar
by ChristySiu
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar. So basically, Edward goes out with Tanya, while Bella likes him from afar!


**Hey Guys! It's Me! With a new story! It's a one-shot! Yay! Unless you want me to continue it! Well, I have to say that I got this idea after reading Oh My My My (her title) By Jasper's Pixie! Hope you don't mind! Anyways check out her stories! But if you do, say I recommended you! Please?! I'll mention you in one of my stories!!!!!!  
**

**Phew! That was long! On with the story!**

Title: Teardrops On My Guitar

Summary: Edward is going out with Tanya, and Bella likes him. B and E are best friends here.)

Okay, so I'm sure some of you have seen the music video for Teardrops on my Guitar. If you haven't check it out here before reading. .com/watch?v=X7SCFw687-4. So the bit at the beginning is in here too.

"Hey, you going to the game on Friday?" (Edward)

"I was thinking about it. Why?" (Bella)

"Oh, I don't know." (Edward)

"I met this girl. Gotta tell you about it later." (Edward_)_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Edward glances quickly at me from across the hall. I quickly force a smile on my face. So he doesn't see how upset I really am. He's all that I really want, all that I really need. I bet Tanya's beautiful . Edward always goes on about her. All the time. Tanya has everything that I don't have.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Edward stops by me on his way to his next class. He says one of those corny jokes, that aren't funny. But coming out of his mouth, somehow, they just seem like the funniest jokes all of a sudden. I burst out laughing, and everyone stops to stare at me. But I don't notice. I don't see anyone else when he's with me. It's like we're in our own world. He talks about Tanya. About how he thinks they're so in love. At least he got something right. I wonder if Edward knows that I lie awake thinking about him. __

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Edward's the reason I cry all the time. But he's also the reason I always keep wishing on that lone star that comes shooting through. He's the song that I sing in the car. But I don't even know why I do it. It comes to me as natural as breathing. __

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Edward walks by me after 6th period is over. It's time to go home. He flashes a grin at me, and my breath is caught in my throat. Does he realize that I can't breathe right now? He walks past me, and I can't help but notice that he is so utterly perfect. That lucky girl should hold him tight, and gives him all her love. She better look into those emerald green eyes and know that she's lucky, cause….__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  


Edward's the reason I cry all the time. But he's also the reason I always keep wishing on that lone star that comes shooting through. He's the song that I sing in the car. But I don't even know why I do it. It comes to me as natural as breathing.__

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

So, I get into my old red truck and drive home. Alone, by myself. I get home, and when I turn out the light, I put down the picture of the two of us a couple of years ago, and maybe, just maybe I might be able to sleep tonight. __

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Edward is the reason I cry all the time. The only one that has enough of my heart to break it. He's the song that I sing in the car. But I don't even know why I do it. It comes to me as natural as breathing. He's the one that take up my time, and there's never enough of it. Edward's the only reason that I need to fall. __

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Edward glances quickly at me from. I quickly force a smile on my face, so he doesn't see.

**So? Comments?!**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**

**xoxo **


End file.
